Heroes Elite: Pokemon: The Origins of Pokeman
Heroes Elite: Pokemon: The Origins of Pokeman is the sixth special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: February ???, 2016 Plot: Ash reveals his origins to Ben, Rex, Hellboy, Lion-O and Goliath about how he was one of the Seven Suitors, how he became Pokeman, how he gained independence from Val Khan and how he recovered his mysterious Sarcanian memories after apparently dying. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - he, Ash, Rex, Hellboy, Lion-O and Goliath play a game of cards while hearing Ash's origin story **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) - when he was a prince of Sarcania, he was one of the Seven Suitors for Princess Koriand'r's hand-in-marriage, he was stabbed by Robin under Sorron's orders, believed to be dead and was sent to the Rift Dimension locked away with no memories, and was replaced by a younger version of him to fool the world, while he was mutated by Val Khan with Mewtwo's DNA to turn him into Pokeman to have him defeat the Man-Dragon, after realizing that Val Khan was just using him the same way Giovanni was using Mewtwo, and when Ash decided he stood alone, he destroyed the base that controlled him and went out to find the one who killed him and he gained help from Gary Oak to find the one responsible for Professor Oak's death, and he discovered his mother was a spy from W.O.O.H.P. and learned about his father, he was shocked and humiliated that Gary played him for a fool by cheating him in the Pokemon League by Drugging Charazard, and he regretted not realizing it, but when he gained courage to stop Gelvarod, he then went to find Misty in the Seven Suitors challenge. **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - Ben and Ash tell him they know what he's thinking, and they're watching him ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) - she was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. into being what Robin wanted her to be., after being free from the Game Spiders, she was taken by the Gordanians on Blackfire's orders after she dethrones King Myander and mind wipes Starfire clean, which leads to the events of Teen Titans ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) - she was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. into thinking she was May in Hoen, after being free from the Game Spiders, she disappears **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Brock Richards/Mr. Fantastic (D.B. Sweeney) - Mr. Fantastic's successor, he was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Tracey Sketchit/Streak (Steve Blum) - he was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Max Essex/Power Bend (Will Friedle) - he was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Dawn Simmons/Jinx (Lauren Tom) - she was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Iris Jane/Color Girl (Katie Griffin) - she was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Cilan Morse/Chimera (Fred Tatasciore) - he was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Serena Kex/Lioness (Kari Wahlgren) - she was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Clement LeRoche/Technician (Matt Olson) - he was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Bonnie LeRoche/Thora (Molly Quinn) - she was controlled by the Game Spider of U.T.U.M.N.O. *Seven Suitors: disbanded in a flashback after Starfire was taken by the Gordanians during the 12 days **Rolandor/Porpherion (Richard White) - he was the Orange suitor, after the suitors disbanded when Starfire was taken by the Gordanians, he ??? **Ahmed/the Sheik (Robin Atkin Downes) - he was the Yellow suitor, after the suitors disbanded when Starfire was taken by the Gordanians, he ??? **Brimsky/The Theif (???) - he was the Green suitor, after the suitors disbanded when Starfire was taken by the Gordanians, he ??? **Sorron/Kyreum (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - he was the Blue suitor, Ash's older brother who knew Ariel was lustful for him, so he let her marry him, but when Ash defeated him in the lost city of Potohmar, Ash was mysteriously killed and vanished, and with Ash gone, he ???, but after the suitors disbanded when Starfire was taken by the Gordanians, he ??? **Rendhall/Master Slayer (Travis J. Gould) - he was the Indigo suitor, after the suitors disbanded when Starfire was taken by the Gordanians, he left to build a team called, the Slayers **Count Reginald Oglethorp/Count DeMole (David Ogden Stiers) - he was the Violet suitor, after the suitors disbanded when Starfire was taken by the Gordanians, he ??? *King Myander (Corey Burton) - the creator of the Seven Suitors and the father of Starfire, he has a death similar to King William in Swan Princess where he was clinging onto Ash saying his last words, "My mistake, was betrayal and don't make it like I" *Sarcanian Family: **Liraris' Family: ***Liraris Cachan/Alan Ketchum (Jeff Bridges) - Ash's biological father, who was reduced to a care taker in Pallet Town, 24 years later, when he witnessed Ash in public, he was amazed and witnessed that he failed to realize Gary cheated. ***Samantha Simpson/Delia Ketchum/Care-Woman (Jennifer Hale) - Ash's mother, who was really a spy once on her last mission, a mole hunt in W.O.O.H.P., and she realized that ??? ***Sorron Cachan (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Ash's older brother ***Ry'as Cachan (Troy Baker) - Ash's brother ***Reb'yana Cachan (Lisa Ortiz) - Ash's sister, ??? **Markhis' Family: ***Markhis Cachan/Mark Wolf Simmons/Beowulf (Ray Winestone) - Ash's uncle ***Serrifas Cachan (Cree Summer) - Ash's aunt ***Drakis Cachan/Drake Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - Ash's cousin and enemy ***Val Khan/Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - Ash's second cousin ***Dawnis Cachan/Dawn/Jinx (Chiara Zanni) - Markhis and Serrifas' late daughter **Maximus' Family: ***Maximus Cachan/Lord Maximus (George Clooney) - Ash's uncle, and is considered a conquoror. ***Pisone Cachan/Lady Psione (April Stewart) - Ash's aunt, She is half Nocturnian and is the Ruler of Nocturna. ***Clarwal Cachan/Emperor Clarwal (Clancy Brown) - Ash's cousin, ruler of the Nocturnian Empire. ***Vlagmar Cachan/Vlagmar the Dark Warrior (Thom Adcox) - Ash's cousin, ??? ***Arbistis Cachan/Little Arby (E.G. Dailey) - Ash's cousin, ??? **Sladhis' Family: ***Sladhis Cachan/Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Jeremy Irons) - Ash's uncle, an arch-enemy of the Teen Titans ***Sahira Cachan (Paula Newstone) - Ash's aunt, ??? ***Jericho Cachan/Joey Wilson/Jericho - Ash's mute cousin and Slade's son, He has the same powers as his comic counterpart. ***Rosia Cachan/Rose Wilson/Ravager (Jamie Alexander) - Ash's cousin and Slade's daughter *Professor Oak (Anthony Hopkins) - ??? *Clover/Ruby Girl (Andrea Baker) - ??? *Alex/Siren Queen (Katie Griffin) - ??? *Jerry Lewis (Adrian Truss) - in a flashback with Totally Spies!, he was forced by Britney to reveal ??? Villains: *Warlord Nazrat (Tony Goldwin) - the main antagonist, the ruler of Shadow Rift, who is a prime suspect in orchestrating Ash's death in Potohmar, his goal is to dominate the planet., after he was killed, Gary reveals himself as Grendel , having been the one behind all the events in the Pokemon World. *Lariel (Minnie Driver) - Nazrat's mate who posed as Ariel to distract Ash long enough for Robin to stab him and ship him off to U.T.U.M.N.O., she wanted to endure the Shadow *Gary Oak/Gelvarod (Tim Curry) - played Ash for a fool in the flashback then at the end, he revealed himself as the true main antagonist, his goal is to gain the fame from power. *U.T.U.M.N.O. (Short for Ultimate Testing of Ultra Mutegens in National Operation): a lab that created the Game Spiders that were used to control the people experimented by them. *Team Rocket: realized they were already fired, then Cynatron sung the song, "It Feels So Good to be Bad" to them to teach them more wicked ways **Jessie (Michelle Knotz) - fired for her incompetance. **James/Joker II (Jimmy Zoppi) - thrown into a vat by Cynatron and then emerged when he saw his reflection with white skin and green hair, he started laughing hysterically as the view zooms closer to his face with his hands on his hair, 10 years later, he takes the name, "Joker" after his father, he encounters Ash as Pokeman, and seeks to fight him like his father, the Joker did with Batman, see how Team Rocket has always been arch-enemies with Ash Ketchum **Meowth (Jimmy Zoppi) - humiliated after realizing that the boss never wanted Pikachu. **Val Khan (Malcolm McDowell) - mutated Ash into a Mewtwo by treating him the same way Giovanni treated Mewtwo, when Ash found out of the deception, he destroyed the building that controlled him, while Khan disappeared, he used a device to de-age him into an 11-year old named, "Kevin Levin", leading to the events in Ben 10 **Cynatron/Giovanni (Corey Burton) - an Utrom who has been pretending to be Giovanni after the real one died in the events of Mewtwo Strikes Back, he sings the song, It Feels So Good to be Bad to Jessie, James and Meowth and even shows his true form to them, he even threw James into vat of chemicals, which triggered his transformation into Joker II, at the end of the origin story, he shoots Megatron, kicks him and steals his identity and allowing Shockwave to rescue him, leading to the events in Transformers: Animated *Decepticons: **Megatron (Clancy Brown) - Gary's father, when he first met Britney, he ???, ??? years later, he meets his son, Gary and Britney again, but when Cynatron shot him and stole his identity, he had a heart-sharing moment with his son, before disguising himself as Sentinel Prime to cause trouble for Optimus Prime by ???, leading to the events in Transformers: Animated **Starscream (Tom Kenny) **Shockwave (Corey Burton) **Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) **Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Britney (Stephanie Broschart in Flashback, Angelina Jolie) - Gary's mother and the mole in W.O.O.H.P., whose intentions were ???, she met Megatron ??? years ago and gave birth to Gary, she was responsible for ??? *Crawl Blader (Nick Chinlund) - the first supervillain Pokeman fought Aliens used: *Diamondhead - seen in a flashback where Val Khan oversees him fighting Vilgax's giant robot drone Quotes: *Sam: Britney, you're the mole? *Britney: Yes, Sam, I was too bad it kept you from your Son!!! *Clover: What are you talking about? I thought we were friends! *Alex: And you were responsible for all of it! *Britney: Yes, and also Mandy courtesy of a certain bribes, and well good money (Mandy appears in the scene, shocking Jerry and the girls) *Jerry: Oh, dear, there's something else! *Britney: Yes, Jerry, and tell them of one other secret you did or I when we had a Super Soldier scheme. *Jerry: What do you- *Britney: Tell them! *Jerry: Well, Britney, you enforced me to do this, girls, I'm sorry, I was using DNA Samples from you during your missions (The girls are shocked) *Clover: Jerry, you cloned us with a DNA sample? *Sam: Why did you do that? *Jerry: (sighs) well Government business. - *Ash: Gary, you Cheated me in every single league?, why? *Gary: Well, you see, Ash, I was always jealous of you, because Grandpa always treated his own son, when I was living with him, and that I never knew about my parents! *Ash: I have that feeling too, but this, this is so ......WRONG!!! *Gary: A typical response, but I have descended from The Beasts of the Moors, I shall re-unite with my biological father, Megatron and we shall rule New Avalon. - *Gary: In my wildest dreams, I could never have met my own father! *Megatron: Father? Who are you? *Gary: Gary or should you call me, Grendel, Gelvarod, your son,and I have wanted to be part of your legacy. *Megatron: Really, I never have thought a long time ago. *Britney: Don't worry, beloved, we have met a long time ago. *Megatron: Xylene, Beloved Spark, he is your son? *Britney: (happily) Yes, he has your taste for Cybertronian Energon. *Blitzwing: (calm look) A son of Megatron? (angry look) Why this has never been so Shocking (spooky giggling look) Well this is very CRAZY!!! - *Ash: And that's how my origin story, it ended with no happy ending, Blackfire had sold Starfire to the Gordanians, and Robin got to her. *Ben: And know I how Kevin knew of me, (flashes back to when he was Diamondhead fighting Vilgax's drone) He was in the woods, watching me fight one of Vilgax's drones, that's how he might've arranged we met in that arcade! (Flashback switches to Val Khan turning into 11-year old Kevin Levin by Arcade trap he made) How I met him as Kevin Levin (Flashback ends) *Rex: Hey could be worse. *Hellboy: I know. *Lion-O: Been there before. *Goliath: had lots of complications. *Ben: Ash, you helped us realized the truth sooner, you helped me realize Kevin was making an ugly version of Gwen by making her look like I was a drag queen. *Rex: And for helping find out about Caesar's jealousy of me and what Impacted our lives. *Hellboy: And sympathize with me that we were both experiments and that Hathorne and Miles were overseeing me under Solaris' orders. *Lion-O: And you helped me learn of Chilla's deception. *Goliath: And that Gelvarod was pretending to be Xanatos in the Illuminati. *Ben: You helped us learn the truth, Ash, now we'll help you stop Robin and re-unite you with Starfire. *Ash: Thanks, guys, You've all taught me to Never Quit (Movie ends) Songs: *Gotta Catch Em' All (XY version) - shown in the opening credits with Ash fighting a Pokemon battle *It Feels So Good to be Bad - sung by Cynatron to Team Rocket by teaching them how to be more evil and also threw James into a vat of chemicals, triggering his transformation into Joker II *Truth - shown in the ending credits with Ben, Rex, Hellboy, the Thundercats and the Gargoyles helping Ash prepare for his stand against Robin Trivia: *This is an origin story with Ash becoming Pokeman. Category:Movies